7 Years too Long
by TheOneofMany
Summary: What if Team Tenrou still aged and got stronger in the Fairy Sphere. They get new spells, oh and of course THEY AGE, unknowingly of course. These new surprises could lead to out of control magic, destruction, some serious ass-kicking, more destruction, some humour oh, did I forget to mention EVEN MORE DESTRUCTION. Slight focus on Natsu. T rating may be stretching it.


**This is my first story so don't be harsh :p. Well I got this Idea when rewatching the Tenrou and x791 arc and thought, What if the people on Tenrou Island, while in Fairy Sphere, Still aged and** **absorbed Ethernano from the world. They would still be under the effects of certain Fairy Sphere properties like being asleep for 7 years. On terms of strength, I'm going on a very simple factor of 'There 7 times stronger than they were during the Alvarez Arc, except maybe Gildarts, but eh he needs to be a powerhouse so who cares.**

 **Key:**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Magic or Dragon/Demon speaking"**

" _ **Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and blah blah blah. (I mean seriously why are there disclaimers for almost every fanfiction? It's not like someone is gonna say: OMG ArE u tHE CrEAtoR of 'insert title here' !11!1! Or: UR ClaImING tO Be 'insert creator here' ImMA RepOrT U!11!1 I mean seriously is there really people like that out there on this website?)**

 **Enough Ranting, ON WITH THE FIC**

 **Chapter 1: Tenrou Island's Destruction**

* * *

Fairy tail were busy celebrating their victory against the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart run by the second Fairy Tail Master Precht, now named Hades. "Due to the interference of Grimoire Heart, I hereby declare the S class trials postponed until next year," "COME ON GRAMPS, THAT'S NOT FAIR, I'M STILL READY TO GO!" "YEA," Shouted the other boys participating in the trials, "Wait… GAJEEL YOUR NOT EVEN A PARTICIPANT!" "I DON'T CARE!" "Fine then, you become S class if you can beat me." "on second thought, I can wait till next year.." "yea…." "ALRIGHT HERE I COME GRAMPS! OW" "Go back to the tent Natsu," Makarov sighed. "Master?" "Yes Erza?" "I would like to speak to you about the matter of Laxus," "I have nothing to say about him nor should anyone, just because he pulled a heroic act, does not mean he can waltz onto Fairy Tail's sacred Island, he doesn't have that privilege anymore…." said the Master. "I was only doing what any decent man would have done and try to help out," said Laxus, "But I know that doesn't mean anything, after all, isn't that how Fairy Tail stayed strong for all these years? Doing something and not expecting anything back?" "Yes.." said Makarov, "I will make an exception though, welcome back Laxus." "Really!?" Exclaimed Laxus, with wide eyes. "NO! IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECTED ME TO SAY OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU!" screamed Makarov, "Tch, should have expected that… well, i'll be going now…" **ROOOAAARRR** "What was that?" shouted Erza eyes full of worry, "I don't know, but we better go find the others," said the Master.

* * *

 **ROOOAAARRR** "That roar.. There's no doubt about it…" "WHAT ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT GILDARTS!" **(A/N: Guess who that is? xD)** "Yea Dad, what is it?" "The horrible creature that gave me my wounds" "Acnologia.." finished Master Makarov, while walking up to them. "Look up at the sky!" "HOLY CRAP" "IT'S HUGE" Panic began to spread throughout the people on Tenrou as people started to wonder what was going on. "I knew it, Dragons still exist…" whispered Natsu, "I don't think this is the kind Dragon that raised Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, This one is just evil!" shouted Happy. "You're certainly right about that" said Gildarts" "It's the most evil thing there is." "So are we gonna fight it or what?" exclaimed Natsu, hands blazing, Gildarts put his arm in front of Natsu, "We can't Natsu, there is no fighting this thing we can only run and hope to make it out alive" said Gildarts, "and I'm not even sure if everyone is going to be able to do that…" "What do you mean…. ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THIS THING IS GONNA KILL SOME OF US?!" shouted Natsu. "COME ON EVERYONE GET TO THE SHIP!" screamed Gildarts. As Everyone was trying to make their way to the ship with Acnologia repetley almost killing them in the process, a small ghostly ethereal body appeared up on the ridge and started to initiate a spell. While this was happening Master Makarov was using his Titan magic to hold off the Dragon while telling everyone to get to the ship. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE LEAVING YOU GRAMPS!" YEA!" "CAN'T YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP AND HONOR YOUR MASTER'S FINAL WISH!" screamed the Master of Fairy Tail. "Final wish?" whispered Mirajane, "Then that means..oh no!" gasped Lisanna. "This is what a father does for his family, SO LIVE!" exclaimed Makarov as the Black Dragon started to pin him to the ground. "Hahahahahaha…" "I can die in peace knowing I saved my family" the Master said closing his eyes while rolling over.

* * *

Footsteps were heard and Makarov's eyes snapped open, "Natsu! NO! ARGHH" screamed Master as Natsu started to climb the Black Dragon. Acnologia saw this and swiped his tail freeing Makarov to concentrate on the new fly to step on. The rest of the guild followed and started attacking the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. "Everyone! Attack on my mark!" exclaimed Laxus, **"RAGING BOLT" "HEAVEN'S WHEEL! CIRCLE SWORD!" "ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZING ARROWS!" "WATER NEBULA" "SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE" "OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER** **SAGITTARIUS!" "EVIL EXPLOSION" "WE'LL USE THE FULL POWER OF THE RAIJINSHŪ" "COME ON BABIES! TIME TO ROCK!" "FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRECHAUN!"** "We unloaded everything on this bastard and he's still smiling!? LETS SEE WHAT YOU DRAGON SLAYERS CAN DO!" A tick mark formed on Natsu's head, "I still owe Laxus a serious but kicking!" "Maybe later.." sighed Happy. **"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" "FIRE DRAGON ROAR"** There was a massive explosion that could be seen as The Black Dragon was flung into the sea, hitting a cliffside on the way.

* * *

"Did it work?" Erza said as the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds Landed. "Of course not" said Gildarts, "What do you mean?" questioned Gray, "He's not even using half as much power as the time he fought me, He's playing with us" A massive torrent of water suddenly burst up from the ground and knocked everyone back with Acnologia flying up and out of it blocking out the sunlight, **ROOOAAARRR!** "He's back in the air!" exclaimed Erza with worry "all our attacks didn't even put a scratch on him" Elfman said nervously, "His power is unbelievable.." whispered Gajeel. "We gave it everything we had," whimpered Wendy "Three dragon slayers all at the same time, our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough," "This shouldn't happen, I'm supposed to be a fricken dragon slayer so why couldn't I beat him?" an annoyed Natsu said. "What do you think he'll do now?" said Pantherlily, full of worry, "Maybe he'll just decide to go back home," whimpered Happy, "We can't let down our guard!" said Charle seriously. "BREATH ATTACK!" shouted Gajeel, "Is he really gonna try and wipe out the whole island? said Cana nervous, "My god" said Evergreen, "it's that strong?" whispered Juvia. "No.." Lucy said while crying, "Isn't there anything we can do? Is this it? Are we all just gonna die here?" "Defence magic users, bring out your most powerful spells," said Erza, voice full of haste. "But I don't have time to write an enchantment!" Freed said, hands balled into fists, "Script Magic has plenty of other spells that we can use right now," Levy exclaimed jumping into the conversation, "yes you're right Levy!" "THINK OF ONE REAL QUICK!" Bixlow said while panicking. "Everyone concentrate all your magic power on Freed and Levy" Lisanna shouted, "Lets hold hands!" exclaimed Mira. "Come on Lucy" said Natsu "we are not gonna go out crying," "FAIRY TAIL NEVER GIVES UP THE FIGHT!" Lucy said while holding back tears, "We gotta face all our fears together, we'll show 'em have a bond that can never be broken!" "Tch" Laxus said while holding out his hand to the Master."Ok kids," the master said, eyes full of unshed tears, "Let's all go home together," "BACK HOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" everyone shouted, as Acnologia's attack homed in on them.

While this was happening, Zeref watched the carnage with a stoic face, The men on the council ship watched on in shock and terror and the ex Grimoire Heart Mages, Ultear and Meredy watched with horrified faces. They all thought tenrou was gone, but if you listened hard enough you would have a faint voice announcing a spell, **"Fairy Sphere."**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of it and I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of 7 Years to Long**

 **Review if you want but I would like some feedback.**

 **Thanks and until next time! :p**


End file.
